


The One For Me

by logan_deloss



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, best friend's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logan_deloss/pseuds/logan_deloss
Summary: Billy falls in love with his best friend’s baby sister
Relationships: Billy Russo/Original Female Character(s), Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Something that Billy was very into was when you decided to take the ropes. You in charge meant that you would use him as your human vibrator and that for him was his biggest turn on. The thought of you using his body to get off . . . it killed him and got him to heaven. So when you told him that night that you wanted to be in charge, he obliged.

He had you on top of him now, admiring your bouncing breasts and pleasure face. He liked how you bit your lip. He liked how you shut your eyes because of how good he felt inside of you.

“You like that?” Billy asked as you continued to bounce on top of him. You leaned towards him for a kiss which made him roll his eyes as he felt you contract around him and made him finish.

When Billy was in town. Most nights were like this. You wouldn’t go out. You both would remain in bed either eating, sleeping or fucking.

Neither of you complained. 

As usual, you had fallen asleep very soon after your orgasm, which made Billy laugh because he usually likes to cuddle and talk. He left you alone in bed and went to the kitchen to prepare you something to eat. That was another thing. Sex between the two of you meant that afterward, you were both hungry.

He was looking through your fridge and saw that your fridge had a pretty amount of decent things to make something so he pulled out the frozen pizza and threw it in the oven. He threw some clothes in the washing machine and got surprised when he heard a knock on the door.

“Y/N!” 

He recognized that voice.

“C’mon, baby. We gotta talk. You’ve iced me long enough now.”

“Shit!” Billy said under his breath.

It wasn’t the first time this had happened. Your brother tended to come by unannounced frequently. So he knew the drill. He gathered his things and went back to your bedroom.

“Billy!” You complained. 

“Babe … he is here. You gotta open the door.”

“Who is here?” You asked as you opened your eyes.

“Your brother is here, Y/N. Get dressed, Billy said as he pulled you up.

“Did you ask him why was he here?” You asked.

Billy was now annoyed. He didn’t like hiding this … if it was for him, if he had gotten his way, after the first three weeks you two started dating, he would’ve said something. But you insisted not to. “I mean, I would’ve asked but you are afraid that he might cut me. Go!.”

“Wait … you mean—” You rolled your eyes as you pushed down the blanket and sat down, “What does he want?”

“My money is to get the name of the guy who has been giving you mind-blowing orgasms for the past months.” Billy joked handing you your robe with a laugh, 

You closed the door and went to the entrance and sighed. 

“What do you want, Frank?” You asked as you opened the door.

“Lisa and Frankie . . . they miss you, and well, Maria says that I need to give the first step. ”

“What do you want, Frank?”

“I haven’t seen you in a week and I have to go back next Saturday for nine months.” Frank said, “I get that you don’t want me to meet him just yet. But I just want to meet him.” He said as he made himself comfortable in your living room. “I know that you are a grown woman.”

“Hey, stop it. I am a grown woman like you said, and all you have to do is trust me, okay? Trust me when I say to you Frank, I am safe. I know how to take care of myself.” You laughed. “Now please, go. I am getting ready to go somewhere else.”

“Are you going to go out with him?”

“Get out Frank!” You said as you stood up.

Frank’s head fell back to the sofa pillow when he noticed a familiar pen on the living room table.

“Was Billy here?” He asked, recognizing Russo’s Montblanc fountain pen.

“Why would be here?” You asked. You should’ve been an actress.

“Isn’t this his pen?” Frank asked as he reached for it. 

“Oh, that, I stole it.” You lied your ass off, “I stumbled upon him at the bank the other day. I am sure Billy The Beaut can afford to get another pen. Never had a pen like this.”

Frank laughed, “That Billy is something. Very loyal to you apparently. Since I asked him to track you down today and he said that he wouldn’t get in between.”

“Wise guy!” You laughed out of irony. Frank held the pen and looked at it. 

“Asshole.” Frank sighed as he stood up. “Shoot me a text or call me when you get home, okay? I’m keeping the pen.”

You rolled your eyes and sighed, “Okay Frank!” 

“And if you are going to be intimate with him, please be careful. Children are wonderful, but I wouldn’t like to have to call Curt and Bill to teach him a lesson.” Frank said.

“You know, this is exactly why I don’t want you to know him.” You said as you ushered him out. Before you closed the door, you sighed, “Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“For the record,” You smiled, “two things. I appreciate that you want to take care of me and watch over me.”

“You are like my third child.” Frank smiled, “You, Maria, Lisa, and Frankie … you four, you mean the world to me.” 

“The same goes for me. I love you guys. Um … he also said that he is dying to be introduced.” You smiled, “But I really do want to wait.” You said, “I’ve never brought a guy home, right? I mean, I have brought boyfriends and all that silly bullshit. But, if I play this right, I think … I think he might be the one.” You smiled, “I want to do this right because I think I am in love.” 

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah, but don’t tell anyone. Not even Maria, not the kids, not Curtis, not even Billy. Especially Russo. He would not drop it for days. I have enough with my friends.”

“Oh, so your friends know him?”

“Oh, they do.” You laughed.

Frank laughed, “Will I see you tomorrow at Frankie’s game?” 

You nodded. “I am free this weekend.” You smiled, “I never miss a game.”

Frank smiled before kissing the top of your head, “Take care, sweetheart. You hear me?”

“Yes, sir!” You rolled your eyes and then he walked away.

You closed the door and locked it. Your head fell backward with a sigh. “Coast is clear, William!” You said as you walked through the hall.

“We should tell him before he goes,” Billy said, but you shook your head. You liked this. You liked the privacy between the two of you. It was just the two of you. 

“I like this.” You said, “Us … once we tell them … I know that he’s gonna give us hell. He’s going to ice me out. He’s gonna talk shit about you and say that I betrayed him with his best friend. He’ll dust off your whorish past which I am very well aware off and I know, between us, I don’t mind.”

“You know, he’s always pestered me with quality over quantity.” Billy said, “I could tell him that you are quality, hell of a woman. One of a kind … spectacular, hot as fuck that knows how to—”

“And that my love, that’s how you end up dead on a ditch and I prefer you here, with a heartbeat or in my bed,” You said before giving him a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

You hated the fact that Billy was such a morning person. It was 5:37am when you realized that he wasn’t in bed. You didn’t concern much and went back to sleep.

He usually woke up at 5AM for a jog, then would come back with coffee for both of you.

But honestly, you wouldn’t mind for a snuggle at that time.

It was 8AM when you felt Billy get into bed again. “Wake up, baby girl.” He whispered to you. You could smell the coffee on his breath as he kissed your cheek his beard rubbing you, “Frank just called me and said that they are taking the kids to IHOP. You want to go? Frankie’s game is at 11:30am.” 

“What did you say?” You asked sleepily.

“How are you going to explain my presence there?”

“We could come clean, although … that’s a conversation I would like to have without the kids. Certainly with Maria present, but without Lis or Frankie.”

You chuckled when he rubbed his nose against yours. Before, you would’ve never guessed that this man was into butterfly kisses. So you did not say a thing. He kissed your cheek and rubbed his chin against the line of your jaw. You liked how it felt when he rubbed his facial hair on your jaw.

“I counted.” You said with your eyes closed changing the subject.

“You counted what?” Billy asked waiting for something silly come out of your mouth.

“How many times you came inside of me.” You said with a very sleepy voice. 

Billy chuckled as he buried his forehead in your neck. You laughed with your arm over your eyes. He breathed in the scent. He loved to be intoxicated with your natural scent and what you had just said he couldn’t help it but to kiss you deeply. You felt him smile as his hands wondered to your breast where he groped them. 

“How many times was it?” He asked holding your hands against the pillows.

For him, you were now the sexiest woman in the world. Your hair spread all over your pillows, the blankets covering your seductive naked body in the most effortless way . . . you were a goddess to him.

“Seven.” You laughed rubbing your eyes as his hands worked down to your little bud of nerves. You knew it. This was your mornings together, “Do you want to know how many times you blew my mind?”

You were playing right into his ego while his hands wandered down to your hips. “How many?”

You looked at his cocking your eyebrows, but your expression changed when you felt him enter you in a sharp thrust, “Ten!” You moaned making him lean over to bite your earlobe. 

“Care to make it eight and eleven now?” It came out in a hoarse whisper from his lips. 

“I’m all yours, Lt. Russo.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Billy could see you as you talked with Maria. He had been talking to Frank about his childhood, accepting that he felt a little jealous that he didn’t have neither doting parents or a doting aunt like Lisa and Frankie had.

Frank patted his back. “You know, if you decide over quality, you can have your own doting family. But don’t spoil them. If you do they’ll turn into shitty people.”

Billy laughed, “I have my eyes on this woman, you know. Not gonna say names because I don’t want to jinx it.”

“You’re taking a page out of Y/N’s book?” Frank laughed referring on how you had been dating a guy for two months now and had not introduced him.

Billy felt bad. 

I am talking about your sister, Frank. She is class, she is sass. Billy thought. “Yeah, I am. It makes sense. She wants to make sure it is worth it, I guess. Has she told you anything about this new fella she’s seeing?”

Frank shook his head with a laugh. He remembered very well that you had asked him not to say a thing. “She likes him. A lot.”

“A lot?” Billy asked. 

“ Maria told me the guy is skilled in the art of lovemaking and likes to cuddle after sex . . . but that he always leaves her exhausted and in need for a nap.”Frank laughed shaking his head. “I seriously don’t know from where she gets her openness.”

Billy smiled looking at his boots, stomping the bleachers under him. “Your sister is something. Sounds good that he can keep up with her libido.” Billy said looking up to the sky, “But is she like taking the guy seriously?” Billy looked at Frank with a serious face. Frank thought about it for a few seconds. He hesitated to answer. You had asked him not to say a thing, but this was Bill.

“I think she is.” Frank said as a matter of fact, “It is not like with the Irish guy she dated through Business School. I’m not supposed to tell you this but I already told Maria … she thinks he might be it. She said that they had known each other for a while now and that they sort of clicked one night and then another night … and it’s been good ever since.”

“She thinks he might be it? Like marriage material?”

Frank shook his head. “She thinks she loves him. Knowing my sister, thinking is a step closer to figuring it out. Anyway, I don’t—I can’t say anything else. She asked me not to tell anyone. I can only keep secrets if they are Marine business related apparently.” Frank stood up with a laugh.

“You know, the man she is with, I think he is very lucky. Your sister, she’s a hell of a woman and any man would be lucky.”

“Gonna steal Y/N from Daddy longlegs?”

“Daddy longlegs?” Billy asked.

“That’s one of the nicknames she has for him. Another one is extremely dirty and I don’t feel comfortable enough to say it.” Frank laughed before walking away.

_______________________________________________________________________

Frankie was in an awful mood. His team had lost and Maria was trying to calm him down.

“You know what guys, I’m gonna go. My first client tomorrow is at 8:00AM and I am tired. I haven’t had enough sleep lately. My body is exhausted”

That made Billy chuckle. “Sorry.” Billy said, “I need water.”

“You want me to drive you?” Frank asked you but Billy interjected,

“My place is a few blocks away from hers. I don’t mind taking you. I mean I drove you here.”

Frank could listen now Frankie throw a tantrum on how it wasn’t his fault that they didn’t win. “Go and tend your child. I’ll catch a ride with Bill, okay?”

“Text me when you get home, okay?” Frank asked giving you a kiss on your forehead. You gave Lisa a kiss and told her that you were going to take her shopping for her birthday present soon.

With that, you followed Billy who liked to watch you walk away because of how your hips swayed when you walked. Once you got in the car, the first thing you told Billy was that he shouldn’t have laughed or made any comments or noises when she talked.

“I am sorry. But I know that deep down inside you enjoyed it. I saw it in your eyes, dollface. And in that smirk. I still can see it.”

You hit him playfully and sighed, “I don’t know what I am going to do with you, Russo …”

“I can give you a few ideas. You can stay over at my place for a change. We haven’t christened my new mattress.”

Last week, he had asked you why wouldn’t you sleep over at his place. Which you answered was that you liked having sex in your own bed. He countered back saying that he would like to sleep with you in his own bed, but you asked him how many women had he nailed in that bed … the same sheets.

The day after he took you to Macy’s to help him select a bed, a few sheets, and pillows.

“The bed is already at my place … I christened it solo, but it is also begging for your heavenly waters.”

You gasped surprised to his words, “William Russo!”

“You know Bruno Mars’ song, Locked out of Heaven?” Billy asked, “Swimming in your waters is something spiritual indeed.”

He was just doing it to make you laugh, you knew he was trying to convince you. 

“Billy, I am exhausted. I am sore down there. I mean, I am sure I can give you a really good blowjob—”

“I’ll do all the work. My basilisk won’t go near your chamber of secrets. And if you want to blow me, I would be very much appreciated.”

“Really? Harry Potter?”

“He’s an orphan like me! I read a lot of book about orphans.” He laughed.”Plus, you sent me a kindle on my last tour. The Harry Potter series was on it.”

You couldn’t say no to that … that always broke your stupid heart. “Okay.” You said taking your seatbelt off to give him a kiss. 

“You know that I love you, right?” You asked turning towards him.

This caught Billy off guard. Frank had said that you thought that you loved him, but now you were saying it. 

“You love me?” Billy asked.

“Yes. I think. I don’t know. When I am with you, I feel love.” You gave him a kiss on his lips. A quick one, but one that made feel him feel warm inside as well as his stomach jump.

“Y/N,” Billy started, “Move in with me. Let’s tell Frank.”

“Billy!”

“Look, listen to me … I want to tell Frank … we’ve been sneaking around for almost two months now. This is stupid. We’re both adults.”

“Billy!” You whined.

“At first it was hot.” Billy laughed, “I admit it. The thought of getting caught was thrilling, but now … I just want to hug you. Hold your hand in public.” He said parking the car on the side of an ice cream shop. “I want to kiss you,” Billy said turning to you, “ —in front of ever everyone.” 

Billy was surprised by himself, “I can’t believe I just said that.” Billy laughed shaking his head. “See! You have turned me, William Russo, Billy the fucking Beaut into a fluffball lovey-dovey idiot I used to make fun of. You cannot even fathom how much I love you.”

You looked at him trying to hold back a tear, “Did you just said that you love me?”

Billy rolled his eyes, “Don’t make a big deal about it, Y/N. But yeah, I do love you.”

“You love me?” You asked unbuckling your seatbelt and moving to straddle him.

“This is why I only say it during sex,” He said looking at you, “ … you don’t make a big deal out of it there. But I am serious. This is why I want to tell him. I feel bad I am like lying to my brother and— I want to be this close in front of everyone. Like right now, all I can think is that to calm Frankie, Maria might ask Frank to get ice cream. He will drive here and see his younger sister he still sees as a kid on top of his best friend …”

You shut his mouth with a kiss which he accepted with pleasure. “I love you.” He whispered as his hands caressed your hips. You could feel him getting hot and hard, so you took his hand and guided it under your skirt.

“Going to distract me with sex now? That’s low!” Billy laughed arching his brows as his finger played with the hem of your underwear.

“I don’t think he agrees, Billy.” You said looking at his pants, “He wants to play, I think.” You smiled.

“I thought you were sore.” He laughed. 

“I am, but I don’t really fancy talking about my brother. So I know that to shut you up, all I have to say is that I want you to fuck me. Do you want to fuck me? Or do you want to talk about—”

Billy nodded before you finished. He hovered his fingers over the linen of your underwear and smirked when he felt that you were wet. You felt his finger flicker your sex. He pulled you into a kiss and bit your lips. “How about I take you home so I can take care of you properly?” Billy said between kisses, “And we can talk tomorrow about the other thing?”

“Thank God!” You sighed before getting off his lap.

Once at Billy’s apartment, your clothes were like spread out all over the place until you got to the bed. Billy had treated you like his queen in bed and you had given him your version of it.

Billy was trying to catch his breath. The two of you had been trying to normalize the breathing after a successful round. Billy was laughing.

“Oh Jesus!” he gasped, “You have fucked me dry this weekend.”

He looked at your raising chest and kissed your breast, gently sucking the nipple. You smiled taking his face up to your lips to give him a kiss.

“And you have made me into a fucking waterfall.” You said, “But I am exhausted, I really cannot … go up for another one. I know you want to talk, but I can’t. All I want to do is rest my face on your arm and sleep. I really need it. I need to be there at 7:30AM. My first client is at 8AM.”

Billy kissed the top of your head and smiled, “I know.” He said pulling you to him, “Here. We’ll talk tomorrow … or later today.” He laughed when he looked at the clock on his bed table. You rested your head on his chest and he started to trace circles on your back. He knew it would make you fall asleep sooner.

“We’ll talk tomorrow.” He sighed before following your steps, going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)
> 
> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long ass day. Your first client was at 8AM and your last one at 6PM.

You couldn’t wait for the days until you actually had people work for you while you took the morning off to go to a spa.

When you got home, you saw a note that said, ‘Picked up your laundry. If you love me, wear the burgundy … you look like a modern Aphrodite with it .’

You knew why. 

If the two of you stayed in, his dick would also be inside of you for a big part of the night; and you knew he wanted to talk. He wanted to go through on how the two of you were going to tell Frank with minimal damage to his relationship with him, his relationship with you, and his lovely face and body.

You reached for your phone and texted him:

You: You want me to wear the satin burgundy dress that I sent to the laundry? Bill, that dress is really fancy.

William “Dickhead” Russo: I like the neckline. It is so open and deep.

You: You fucking perv. 

William “Dickhead” Russo: That I am. But really, wear it. The place I am taking you is not the fanciest but it is rather fancy.

You: I’m going to take a quick shower and then freshen up my make up. At what hour are you coming by?

William ‘Dickhead Russo: Already on my way to your place. But I’ll promise to stay in the living room. Otherwise, I know that I’ll probably fuck you instead.

You: Afraid to start the night with dessert?

William “Dickhead” Russo: Kinda. Otherwise, we will not be productive.

You: Kinda?

William “Dickhead” Russo: Quickie?

You: Quickie!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Billy arrived you were just stepping out of the shower. He had bought you a small bouquet of Fresh Lavender that was tied up with a purple ribbon. He took the old dried flowers our and place the lavenders instead. He called for your name, but no answer so he figured that you must be still in the shower.

Billy heard when you closed the faucet and he walked towards your room in complete silence. He slowly opened the door of your room and threw himself in bed.

You stepped out of the shower and wrapped your body with a towel. You took the cap of your hair off and reached for a smaller towel that you used to clean the vapor off the mirror. When you started to wipe it down, you jumped and almost had a heart attack.

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

“You kiss your niece and nephew with that mouth?” Billy laughed

“You fucking asshole!” You gasped leaning your lower back against the bathroom sink.

Billy stood up. Dressed in perfection with a great smile.

“Scared?” He asked.

“I didn’t hear you come in!”

“First of all, you didn’t lock the front door. Second, I need to get you better locks. Third, I am a Special Forces Marine, baby . . . I can be sneaky when I want to. And trust me, I am very sneaky.”

You walked towards him with a frown. “You scared me.” You made clear. “You are all dressed in black and me… you owe me.”

“Still up for a quickie?” He asked you, “Still have time. I kinda flirted with the hostess when I went over so I am pretty sure that if we are late she can get us in, still.”

You bit your lip as you got on top of him. “You flirted with her?” You said as you took hold on his chin.

“I know, I know … but it was for the greater good. Because I know that you like the place.”

“Yeah right!” You said before leaning to kiss him. Before you knew it, he was on top of you and he was kissing your neck.

“Bill, if you want a quick one, just stick it in.”

“Ah!” He groaned, “That’s the most romantic thing I have ever heard in my 32 years.” Billy laughed before unbuckling his pants which you proceeded to help. Billy didn’t take neither his jumper off nor his pants. He just pushed them down and slid inside of you rather smoothly to his surprise which made him groan.

“Sweet baby Jesus!” He moaned in your ears, “How can you be so aroused already?”

“Kinda got started in the shower without you. Kinda came without you.” You laughed as he bit your shoulder. You felt him hit your spot. 

That man … he was good looking, smart, and good at fucking.

“Is there anything you aren’t good at?” You laughed.

“Stop laughing and kiss me.” He said pressing his lips onto yours which was like as if he had connected into an endless source of energy because he started fucking with more energy. It wasn’t soon when you felt your core tightening and you then had your arms around his neck telling him how good he felt inside of you and how much you wanted him which made him finish at the same time as you. He yelled so hard in your ear that you swore that your neighbors must have heard him.

“God, I love you!” He whispered in your ear before kissing you in the lips.

“You love me or God?”

“You.” He laughed, “I love you. You have turned me in a ball of feelings. You know, I am to be called back since I am healed … how am I going to spend at least six months without you in the desert in the middle of nowhere?”

You couldn’t help it but laugh when he got off you. “I’m going to wash up, again and get dress.” You laughed picking up your towel from the floor and walking towards the closet where you had the dress he wanted you to wear.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once you were ready, the two of you made your way to this fancy little restaurant which was your favorite. Soon, you had a glass of wine in your hand.

“So,” Billy started, “We both know why I asked you to come.” 

“Yeah, if we stayed in, there would’ve been no talking, only fucking?”

Billy laughed.

“So, have you thought on how telling him? Because I have run the scenario a few times and it usually ends up with him breaking your handsome nose.”

“Tomorrow. You and I, we get him—”

You interrupted Billy, “No! I gotta tell Maria first. She’s the Frank whisperer.” You said before taking another sip of wine. You placed your glass down as you leaned forward.

“We have to tell Maria first. Oh, Holy Christ. We shouldn’t have done this.”

“Shouldn’t have done this?” Billy asked you, “Why are you so afraid of Frank?”

“I’m not afraid of Frank. I just … look, when we tell him … we’ve talked about this. When we tell him it becomes real. If we fuck it up, then your relationship with Frank will not be the same and I don’t want that for you.”

You started to feel as if you were panicking. Regretting all of this. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Billy said taking your hand, “Don’t close up. Tell me, darling. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“You should’ve pushed.” You said, “Like you wanted, tell him that we were seeing each other. He’s not going to be mad about us. I have been at his house, I have joked on how good you are in bed. He;’s going to be disappointed. Yeah, he is going to be mad. I gotta tell Maria first. Let me handle that first, would’ya?”

Billy nodded. “Let me go with you.”

You shook your head.

“No.”

“Hey, let me go with you.”

“No. Let me handle it from here.” You said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

You had said to your workers that you were off for a personal matter and that if it was truly important, that they could call you.

You had asked Maria to come for coffee at this Cuban Cafe that you both liked a lot. 

You were eating a Cuban Sandwich while Maria was just now ordering more ha croquettes to go with hers. She took her coffee in the classic Cuban way while you just took your black.

“The kids are getting sad.” Maria started, “Frankie is now Frank’s shadow while Lisa is just outside looking in. Anyway, why did you ask me to meet me here?” Maria asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. “Like I know you love me and everything, but shouldn’t you be having lunch with your mystery man?”

“About that …” You said as you reached for your napkin. “I was talking to him, and well … we both believe it is time … it’s William.” You said.

“William? William who?” Maria asked with her mouth full.

“Russo.” You said not daring to look at her eyes. 

Maria looked back, still with her sandwich in her hand and her mouth full. “Where?” She asked, “Tell him to sit with us.”

“No!” You said, “It is Billy. Daddy longlegs. Big D? Sex on legs? I don’t know how to tell Frank—”

Maria pushed her hair pack before swallowing hard the food in her mouth. She reached for her drink and drank. 

“Billy? Billy Russo? You have been screwing Billy Russo?” She said in a voice that reminded you of your older cousin that you used to be afraid of.

“Maria—”

“You’ve been frolicking around with Billy Russo. Frank’s best friend. Good lord, Y/N! He is like Frank’s brother!”

“I know!” You said as your eyes got big, sad and child-like. “It just happened one night, and then another one, and then another one and somehow, he ended up with things at my place and I gave him my spare key. Oh, God!”

“Oh, God?!” Maria asked, “Y/N! You’re telling me this now?”

“Billy wants to tell Frank”

“Oh, so he now has a conscience?” Maria asked.

“No. He wanted from the beginning but. I didn’t so—”

“You didn’t?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Maria spat.

“Because of this. If you are furious when Frank finds out Billy is going to end shot in a ditch.”

Maria looked down and took a deep breath.

“Okay, so you are dancing with Billy. Okay.” Maria started, “I cannot believe you feel for his moves, Y/N. He has more miles than public transportation cars.”

“He’s actually really good in bed.”

“Oh, you have said. Never I thought you were doing it with Billy Fucking Russo.”

“Okay, stop it!” You took back the subject. “I need you to help me tell Frank. I don’t know how to even say it.”

“And you think I do?” Maria asked. “And where is Billy? He fucks you and he leaves you to do the tough talk—”

“It is not fucking, Maria. It is making love, we make love. We are in a committed relationship and that it is why we both want Frank to know.”

Maria rubbed her eyes, “You know, today I woke up, had good morning sex; the kids did their own breakfast and I got a call from you asking me to have lunch with you and I was, “Wow, what’s next? Will I win the lottery? No, my sister-in-law comes and tells me that she’s dating her brother’s best friend.”

“Will you help me tell Frank?” You asked, “Before he goes?”

“Before he goes?” Maria asked.

“Yeah, Billy wants to tell him before he goes.”

“Oh, so Billy is the one who wants to tell? Not you?”

“To be honest, I never thought that Billy and I will turn into this, which now I cannot spend a day without him. He is what Frank is to you.”

Maria sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Are you still coming to Lisa’s game tonight?” Maria asked.

“Yeah.”

“Is Billy coming too?”

“Well, yeah, he never misses the kids’ games.” You pointed out.

“Do me a favor. Neither of you comes. I need my time to think.”

“So you’re going to help me? Us?”

“Oh, I just need time to process all of this shit you threw at me, Y/N. Damn. Frank could never say that you are not his sister. You two are idiots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)
> 
> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)


	4. Chapter 4

Pizza from Lombardi’s. 

Sausage and Mushroom.

Maria had brought that over for Frank and the kids. Now they were asleep. Frank was setting the oven up to reheat some pizza.

Frank couldn’t keep his hands off Maria. “You’ve been so quiet tonight.” It was probably the fact that he was off in a few days.

“Oh, Frank!” She said pushing him off, “I’m not in the mood.”

“What did Y/N said to put you in such a mood?” Frank asked as he threw himself on the sofa.

“I have to tell you something.” She said, “It’s about your sister?”

“Is she in some kind of trouble?” Frank asked.

Maria sighed, “No. Well, no. But you … I need you to remain calmed okay?”

Franked turned off the TV.

“What’s wrong?”

Maria pulled out the wine from the fridge and then reached for a glass. “You need to promise me you’re not going to overreact or throw a fit.”

“You’re confusing me with your son.” Frank laughed, “C’mon. Don’t give me that face Maria.”

“I am serious Frank. I know you and you are either going to respond with a laugh or with the killing Russo option I so much hope not.”

“Oh, so she told you about Russo?” He asked. “I can’t believe she told you and not me!”

“What?”

“You don’t know?”

“No!”

“I don’t believe it!”

“You fucking knew?” Maria said letting the glass fall to the floor.

“Of course I knew. They used to be at each other’s throats, Maria! It was battle of the fucking wits with them. Now they are civil with each other. Oh, come on! Don’t tell me that you were oblivious!”

Maria grabbed the kitchen rag and hit him. “You-fucking-asshole!”

Frank laughed. “I know my sister, and I know Billy.”

“Why have you not said a fucking thing?”

“Because they have been sneaking behind my back and I really want to see what they come up with. And it seems as if Y/N doesn’t know now because she came to you. Just as usual. I’m milking this. They’ll owe me!”

“Since how long have you known?” 

“Since Billy started to be nice to her. She to him. You know, I am dull, but you not noticing this, I fucking feel like I’m the smartest man. And they both didn’t go tonight to Lisa’s thing.”

“It doesn’t bother you?” Maria asked.

“Well, yes. I’m mad at both of them but I am also happy. My best friend, my brother in arms … with my sister? But I wanna give them hell. I wanna see their terrified face. I wanna see Billy look down to me all humble and not his cocky self.”

“You are really fine with Russo and your sister? He has slept with half of New York! His motto is ‘Share the Wealth’ for God’s sake, Frank!”

“Look, I went the other day to her place and he was there. Probably hiding in her room. I am fine with it. They are adults. I trust Billy with my life, I trust him with my family. Yes, I’ll never forgive him if he harms her, but they are adults. And they are not at each other’s neck now. Do you not remember last time were playing Monopoly before our last deployment. Y/N threw a fit because she said that Billy was stealing money from the bank and then she for revenge she sent him that letter about how the STDs percentage had gone down in New York since he had been deployed?” Frank rolled his eyes, “It was like babysitting Frankie and Lis!”

Maria laughed. It was true. You two were like cats and fucking dogs. “But don’t say a thing. I want to make then sweat.”

You have been trying to get some sleep. So had Billy. yet, none of you could. You were moving around, and he couldn’t with you incessant shuffling.

“I am a Marine. We are supposed to be able to sleep anywhere. Yet, you are making that very hard!”

You turned to him. “Oh Billy, she was so mad!” You said burying your head to his shoulder. “She was pissed.”

“It’s Maria.”

“If we are excommunicated, then it’ll be alright.” He said, “We got each other, right?” Billy said trying to make you laugh.

“Are you really thinking about sex now?” You asked when you felt his dick getting hard.

“He’s always up for some work when he is near you.”

He was trying to make you relax. You knew him too well. “Come here.” He said pulling you towards him. He buried his nose in your hair and kissed the top of your head.

“I love you too much. It’s not even healthy. How the fuck am I going to survive to be away from you so long?”

“So it is official?” You asked trying to distract yourself.

“Is just a matter of time,” Billy said pushing your hair back Your brother got his notice. My wound is healed. Your brother an I, we are the best at what we do.”

“Do you promise me, that you are going to come back together in one piece?”You asked.

Billy smiled at you, how you were looking up at him, in his arms. “I’ll do my best. But I probably won’t make it. I am sure that you’ll be burying me by the end of this week. We should get married. That way, you’ll have my pension.”

That made you laugh and with the stupid grin that showed his pearly whites, you laughed even louder.

“It’s a very good pension.” He said, “A special ops pension. You’ll even get dental and it’ll cover meds. I mean, the only thing that’ll ever beat that is you marrying a rich guy.”

“How big would the check be?” You joked, playing along. Billy turned the light of your nightstand and smiled at you again.

“Quite big, plus with all the shit I have invested, I assure you that your fantasy of living in the French Rivera would become real.”

You slapped his chest. “You’re an idiot.” You laughed, “But I prefer to go with you.” 

You kissed the tip of his nose. 

“Should we set that trip up?” Billy asked. “After I get back from our next deployment? I mean—”

“Really?” You interrupted him.

“You, beaches, moonlight walks … of course I am in!” He said kissing you. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re not lying?”

“The hell I am.” He smiled, “I promise. The first thing we’re going to do when I come back. We’re going to get on a plane. We’re going to relax, get drunk over pina coladas or whatever the fuck they drink over there.”

“You promise me, Russo?”

“I promise you, baby girl. I’m going to take you all around the world when I leave the Marines.”

“I promise you and I don’t know, I might get lucky and get you to marry me at Monte Carlo or in Paris? Does Vienna sounds romantic to you.”

“Is this you? Asking me to marry me?”

“Nope, this is me, wishing to know if you’re up to it. Are you up to it?” Billy asked. “Y/N Russo? It has a nice ring to it, huh?”

“If I must tell you, my ring has to be from Tiffany. I used to spend hours looking at them. You can ask Maria!”

“ I know. You bought yourself that Return to Tiffany silver heart tag. I’m going to shower you with Tiffany. You’re going to hate them.”

“Oh, Russo! Don’t make promises that you won’t be able to keep.”

“I mean it. When I get out of the Marines. I am going to make my own private security. Military only. I want to give jobs to guys like me after we are discharged. And with that, I am going to give you a credit line at Tiffany’s and maybe get you an engagement ring at Harry Winston. I’ll give you the world if that’s what you want.”

“All I want is you.” You said, “You’re more than enough for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)
> 
> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)


	5. Chapter 5

~ f l a s h b a c k ~

“You okay?” It was Billy’s voice and you nodded. 

It was the night before they were going to b deployed and you were so afraid. Frank was just downstairs. You knew he was safe. But after tomorrow, you wouldn’t be so sure.

Yet, Billy knew that you were not okay. He had known you for six years now. And this was the fourth time he had seen you like this.

“And don’t lie to me.” He said.

You looked down at your hands and rubbed your eyes.

“I’m okay.” You sighed, “I’m just being me.”

Billy sat next to you. “I have his back.” Billy smiled sitting next to you. “I always have Frankie’s back!” 

You looked down and cursed yourself for allowing yourself to show vulnerability to Billy. You were friends with him, but you also had this little war with him. Who was better at darts? He was. Who was better at swimming? You were, but he was taller. You always were in friendly competition but that sometimes caused that both of you were on each other’s neck. Which was amusing to Lisa and Frankie. Lisa was your girl, and Frankie was his. 

“Look at me, Y/n.” Billy said taking your hand, “I promise. I have his back. Do you hear me?”

You looked at him and then looked up to the ceiling. 

“Do you promise?” You asked.

“Look at me, doll.” He cupped your face in his hands. “I swear on my life. I have your brother’s back, okay? Do you hear me?” Billy said wiping the tears away from your cheeks. “I have Frank’s back. He has my back.”

He leaned over and kissed the top of your head. “I got your back too.” He said now taking your chin before gently slapping your cheek in a very playful way.

“Now c’ mon. I wanna beat your ass at Monopoly, huh? You won last time”

That made you laugh.

“I’m a business grad.” You said, “You’re the Scout Sniper. I have the upper hand in this, Russo.”

“I’m many things, Y/N.” Billy asked, “I plan to have my business too when I get out of the Marines. And since you want to bring my rank, is Lieutenant Russo to you, Miss Castle.”

***

Somehow you had run out of money. You only had $4,000. You now had landed on Boardwalk. Billy owned it and he had a hotel on that one.

“This isn’t fucking fair!” You complained.

“You gotta pay, Castle.” Billy said extending his hand. 

“I traded you. You said that if I landed there I was going to be forgiven.”

“Beats you. That’s $2,000. Pay up. Don’t be a little bitch. We’re the last two standing.”

“Hey!” Frank hit him in the head. He had lost, so had Maria and the kids.

“What?”

“You said a bad word.”Lisa giggled.

“Well, tell your aunt that she has to pay,” Billy said. “Pay up.”

“I promise to get you a care package every two months.”

“You idiot. This isn’t real money!” Maria laughed.

“It’s my fucking pride!” You said, “This idiot … how the fuck did you convinced me to trade you this two for those seven shit!”

“I am a sweet talker, Castle. How do you think I get all those ladies in b-e-d?”

“Yeah, you have no game. I’m not paying you. I can’t.”

“Then it is settled.” Billy laughed, “I won.”

“No! I still have my properties.” You pointed out. You counted your cash and sighed, “Here, you greedy asshole. I hope this memory keeps you sane while you are in the middle of fucking nowhere.” You threw the money at him.

“Thank you very much, Miss Castle.” He said giving you the dice

You threw the dice and sighed. You landed on your property and collected the two hundred.

Then it was his turn to play. Somehow, now you had to pay him $3000. You flipped the table.

“You were stealing from the start!” You pointed out. “I’m better than you.”

“Oh, Lord!” He laughed, “C’mon. Let me drop you off.”

“No thanks, I prefer to walk.” You said as you threw the dice at him, “You asshole. You promised mercy. You brought fucking war. I am going to send you jalapeño jerky.”

“If you send them.” Billy said as the kids helped to pick the mess you had made, “I’ll eat them.”

“You know, Aunt Y/N, you are being childish.” Said Frankie.

“You know what Frank Jr., your Daddy goes tomorrow and it is me who is going to pick you up now. I am going to pick you up late.”

“But!”

“She’s kidding, Frankie.” Your brother said as he gave Billy the box. to put the board game in, “She’s going to be there earlier … 15 minutes earlier and buy you a strawberry banana smoothie.”

You were now in Billy’s car. He was making fun of you. 

“Are you really going to send me the Jalapeño jerky?” Billy asked.

“You’ll see!”

“C’ mon! I deserve the original. I am one of a kind!” He said as you went through your Instagram page.

“Yet, half of the women of New York have slept with you. You’re like how you travel to Canada and they give you money. Everyone knows of you, they say that you’re nice and good in bed but the people that truly know you know of the time that you complained of an itch down there.” 

"It was the soap I was using. I take care of—”

You giggled. “Your wrench?” You arched your eyebrows.

“You’re unbelievable!” He laughed. 

It was not soon when you were at your place. 

He walked you to your door and he said goodbye to you. “Hey, Bill!” You called as he stepped out of your flat. He looked back with his eyes big and wide. “I’m not gonna send you jerky jalapeno. I know you hate it.”

“To be honest, being over there, it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“So you want them?”

He shrugged his shoulders with his hands hidden away in his leather jacket. “It’s nice to get a package.”

“I have some of those crosswords … word search books. I started it, do you want it?”

“Nah. It is okay. I still have some from the last tour.”

“I really don’t use them. I bought it out of impulse. Here, come.” 

Billy entered and closed the door behind him. He waited in the living room while you came with three books and a box of colored pens.

“Here ya go, Lt. Russo.” You said as you put them in a recycled bag.

“Thanks.” He smiled. “It’s a pity that we don’t have the pleasure of having to see us off.”

“I couldn’t reschedule the test. My professor is an ass.”

You went to give him a hug and in that he kissed the top of your head. “Take care of yourself.” He said, “You know, I hate you sometimes, but I’m still fond of you.”

“You don’t hate me, Russo. You love me.”

“You’re my perennial pain in the ass.” He laughed, “Not going to bail you out next time.”

“I wasn’t arrested.” You said.

“Yeah,” He pointed out, “Because I used the Beaut’s charm and later took the policewoman for a drink. That was a good night though. It was thrilling to use real handcuffs.”

You rolled your eyes and pushed him out. “Bye Beaut. Take care of yourself. Don’t get blown up. I have to wake up early.”

“Not gonna give this brave soldier a goodbye kiss?”

“You got now cocky?” You asked.

“I like to get under your skin.” He smiled. You reached to hug him and kissed his cheek. “Please take care of Frank.” You said.

“I promise.” He smiled.

“And you too. I like getting under your skin too.”

“Don’t I know it!”

**********************************************

Billy and Frank were in the middle of fucking nowhere. Billy had been seven months into his deployment and Frank six. Mail had arrived, and Billy really didn’t expect anything.

Frank had gotten coloring books from his kids, and a very sexy letter from his wife, and a lot of Jalapeño jerky from his sister, along with chapstick, hand moisturizer and a scrapbook from the Maria.

“I can’t believe she went to business school!” Frank sighed referring to you. He had missed your graduation, but with Maria’s gift, he felt there.

“Yeah, she’s too smart to be related to you. And pretty too. Are you sure you two are actually related?” Billy asked, making Frank throw a ball at him.

“Fuck you, Russo!”

“Russo! You have one too!” Someone called.

“If your sister sent fucking Jalapeno jerky, I swear I am going to die.”

“Yeah, she won that lifetime supply of them.” Frank laughed.

The box was colorful. He could totally see Frankie Jr.’s hand in it. It was his art. Billy smiled.

So he sat in his bed and began to open it.

He smiled at the kids drawing. Frank had also got drawings from the kids.

It had a letter and he smiled.

Beaut, 

Asshole, we miss you. Please get back together in one piece. Saw the new season of GoT, and let me tell you that Ramsay is dead. He got eaten by his dogs … oh wait, I shit! You haven’t seen it. Well, yeah, that happened. Sansa got back Winterfell.

Take care.

Y/N

“This fucking bitch!” Billy laughed as he put the letter away and continued to look in the box. There were chapsticks, more Jalapeno beef jerky and it made him laugh that you had thrown there disposable facemasks and a box of essential oils. Then he lost it.

A loud cackle was heard when he saw the coloring book. It was an adult coloring book. Emphasis on the adult.

He read the title

Sex Positions Adult Coloring book.

You had put in another box of color pencils and in the book, you had written something.

Since the Beaut ain’t getting any action, well, maybe his eyes can imagine getting some through his hands.

It was signed by you, and then Maria glued a post-it note that said, 

Inappropriate, I know. Take care Bill. We love you!

“Look what your fucking sister sent me!” Billy said standing up, walking towards Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)
> 
> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)
> 
> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)


End file.
